2 Kurta
by rtfuywcokmql
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_2 Story's_

 **I DO NOT OWN HunterXHunter I JUST OWN TATSU**

It was cold and dry on the boat. There were four teens there, along with others that were sea-sick.. The blonde looked at the brunette, then smirked. The brunette said. "What Kuripika?" She asked confused and curious. He said, "Oh. Nothing.." He smirked again. She said, "Tell me please im gunna die of curiosity Kuripika!" She said complaining. He said, "Your tails out." She quickly tucked it under her sweatshirt, "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SOONER!" She yelled angerly. He only laughed. Then they saw a kid run by talking to the captain. They looked at eachother confused. Then the kid yelled, "Theres a storm coming!" to the captain. The captain asked what made him so sure, The kid said, "Cause it smells sweet." He smiled. The captain only smirked. Kuripika and the brunette talked for a while when, the captain called them in. The brunette said, "Why did you call us in, there are more passengers?" Kuripika nodded in agreement. He said, "Cause your the only passengers that didnt get sick, how can they be hunters if they cant even take some sea-sickness. Well anyway i called you in here to ask your names and why you want to be hunters." The kid jumped forward and said, "My names Gon!" He smiled brightly. The oldest male (Who looked like he was in his twentys) Said, "The names Leorio." Kuripika said, "My names Kuripika." She rolled my eyes at him. She said, "My names Tatsu, Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to shake and the captain took it, She smiled. Then Gon said, "Nice to meet you Leorio-San, Kuripika-San, and Tatsu-San!" He smiled, Her and Kuripika nodded to Gon as if saying, "You too." Then Kuripika and Tatsu said symotainiously, "Just call me by my first name." The two looked at eachother as the others laughed. Leorio said the same too.

The captain then asked what they were here for? When Leorio yelled," YOUR NOT A EXAMINER YOU CANT ASK US QUESTIONS!." Tatsu Pulled her hood down more on the verge on whinning from Leorios yelling, when Kuripka looked at her with a worried glance as if he was saying, "You ok?" She nodded at him saying she was okay. Gon spoke first, "Im here to look for my dad! He left when i was really young to become a Hunter! So i wanna become one to find him!" He smiled. Kuripika and Tatsu smiled at him, Leorio looked puzzled. Then Leorio spoke, "Im not telling you." As he crossed his arms, The captain looked at Kuripika and Tatsu, and said, "You two, why do wanna be hunters?" Kuripika and Tatsu looked at eachother, then Tatsu spoke, "Telling you will exspose all our darkest secrets...But if it will get us into the Hunter exam i guess we'll tell you..." Everyone looked at her and Kuripika, Kuripika spoke, "We are the last of the Kurta Clan..." Everyone looked as white as ghosts as they looked at Tatsu and Kuripika, Kuripika continued, "We want to avenge our clan by getting revenge on the Phantom Troupe, Then Tatsu and Kuripikas eyes flickered a beautiful scarlet but soon went back to grey. Tatsu then spoke, "But im different Then Kuripika im Part wolf...Only a few Kurta had these features..." Then she took down her hood anf flickered her ears and untucked her tail. Everyone looked white as ghosts again. Then the captain spoke, "Then i guess Leorio is the only one failling." As he crossed his arms. Leorio looked puzzeled then Kuripika said, "He is a examiner." Tatsu and Him nodded in agreement. Then Leorio said, "Fine.. Its easy, Money i want Money and Hunters get tons of it!" Then Tatsu said, "You cant buy class with money Leorio." Then Kuripika nodded and said, "How low can you be Leorio." Then Leorio Freaked out and said, "THATS LEORIO-SAN TO YOU!" Then Tatsu covered her ears, which made Leorio feel bad but not that bad. Then Kuripika and Tatsu said at the same time, "We refused to respect someone as low as you Leorio." Leorio then said calmly, "Step outside and ill end the filthy Kurta bloodline. Then Kuripika and Tatsu's eyes glowed a Deep Scarlet again as they yelled, "LEORIO TAKE THAT BACK!" They yelled Furiosly. He said not looking around, "Thats Leorio-San to you."

The three stepped outside as the captain was trying to walk outside to stop it when Gon said, "Let them settle it themselves it will only make it worse id er intervine, thats what Mito-San says." As he smiled. Kuripika pulled out his wooden swords as Tatsu showed her razer sharp claws and teeth, then Leorio pulled out a knife. The boat rocked back and forth violantly, but they didnt notice. Then one of the ship mates was falling off the edge they tryed to grab his feet but just failled, Then Gon jumped down, so Tatsu did too while Kuripika and Leorio Grabbed their feet Kuripika grabbed Tatsu's and Leorio grabbed Gon. Then Gon and Tatsu got back on the boat prepaired for scolding hugged eachother. Leorio scolded Gon but to Tatsu's suprise the only thing Kuripika said was, "Im glad you safe." As he hugged her, she hugged back.

 **That was the first chapter hope you enjoyed! If people enjoy it ill continue it! I was inspired to wright cause of: Sonyanicole and : Chiyouki. Please check them out and if they are reading this, 3 You Guys ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

2 Kurta| Chapter: 2

While, Kuripika, Gon, and Leorio talked, Tatsu was ripping up Leorio's suitcase. Tatsu walked over to the bunks where the others were, "Whats up guys?" Kuripika said, "Oh Leorio's just looking for his suitcase." He looked at Tatsu suspiciously, "Oh well ,Hehehe i gotta go..." Then she bolted out the room Leorio asked, "Kuripika, does she know where my suitcase is?" He nodded and laughed along with Gon. Leorio looked puzzled again (As he often was). Tatsu walked into the room holding a bit of leather from Leorio's suitcase, "Well, uhhh, hehehehe, funny story Leorio..."

 **10 Minutes later**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CHEWED UP MY SUITCASE!" He yelled. She giggled ackwardly. Leorio yelled, "NOW I NEED A NEW ONE YOU-" Kuripika interrupted looking at the door, "Be quiet Leorio." Tatsu picked up on what Kuripika was doing fast, so she turned her head towards the door. Leorio yelled, "KURIPIKA DON'T TELL MY TO SHU-" Gon interrupted by covering Leorios mouth. He murmured something about, Gon being rude and having no manners. Tatsu and Kuripika heard people talking about following Gon through the exam cause they thought he would, "Lead them to victory then ditch him." Kuripika and Tatsu looked mad. Gon asked what was wrong, Kuripika said, "Nothing just watch your back, i don't trust these people." Tatsu nodded. After Gon and Leorio went to sleep, Tatsu and Kuripika, had a "Chat" With those people and lets just say they're not in any condition to take the exam anymore.

 **Off the boat**

Once they got off the boat Tatsu ran around like a hyper puppy. Then she heard something and her instincts kicked in she couldn't hear anything but this sound of footsteps behind them. Her instincts told her not to turn around don't let them know you know. When Kuripika and Gon decided to go to the mountain and Leorio decided to go on the bus. Leorio asked if Tatsu was going with him and she said, " Well i'm gonna stick with Kuripika so...Bye!" She ran off. Next thing you know Leorio was with them explaining how we were lonely without him.

 **Well this is the end of chapter 2. Once again i want to thank: Sonyanicole and Chiyouki for inspirering me to write! If you see this You guys are awesome! Well bye.**

 **Ps. Im going to try and upload a new chapter ATLEAST two times a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I MAY NOT DO ALL THE CORRECT LINES SO FORGIVE ME ;~;**

As they were running up the mountain Tatsu felt a dark presents from her past. She couldn't recognize it but it felt all too familiar. Her instincts took over, she turned into her white wolf form and started running towards the other side of the mountain. They all looked in awe as she ran, all except Kuripika who looked annoyed running after her, Leorio called, "HEY THE EXAMS THIS WAY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" He yelled pointing at the top of the mountain. Kuripika yelled back, "SHE CANT HEAR YOU, HER INSTINCT'S DRAW OUT ANY SOUND, YOU CANT GET HER TO HEAR YOU SOMETIMES THOUGH, BUT SHE STILL CANT STOP HERSELF."Everyone was silent until Leorio broke it, "Well that's their problem, right Gon." He said as he looked up the mountain, but when he turned around Gon was already gone.

Gon was running until he saw Kuripika trying to get Tatsu to let go of a man. She had the mysterious man pinned onto the ground still in her wolf form growling. The man looked terrified as he looked into Tatsu's scarlet eyes. Gon tried helping Kuripika pull her off of the man, suddenly Kuripika's eyes went scarlet from anger and yelled to Tatsu, "Tatsu let him go NOW!" Tatsu immediately got off him and walked a couple feet away from them, then transformed back into her human form.

She was on the ground coughing curled up into a ball, she thought, "That's the longest I've been in my wolf form." While she was thinking Gon and Kuripika agreed that Kuripika would check on Tatsu and Gon and Leorio would talk to the man. Kuripika walked up to Tatsu and said, "Are you okay?" She couldn't reply she was in too much pain, Kuripika talked again, "Who is he? Why did his presents trigger you?" He said laying her up to sit. She managed to wisper, "Its-Its-Its, Naru-sama-" She fainted but Kuripika caught her, she was crying but instead of tears blood came out. Kuripika quickly yelled for Leorio who came rushing over, "I-I-I-I've never seen this before...But my dad documented something about Wolf Kurtas crying blood but i don't remember why..."

He said as he covered one eye in bandages, that looked like it needed it most. Gon and the guy Tatsu pinned down came walking over, Kuripika asked the man why she would've done that? he answered, " My father killed her parents...-" Then suddenly Kuripikas eyes were scarlet and he had him 6 feet into the air by his neck. He didn't sound like himself, his voice was really deep as he yelled, "Were is he!" The man was gasping for air, then- Kuripika had dropped him only cause he said Tatsu should be the one to know first. The man then said, "You can come to my house until she wakes up." He managed to say, Kuripika nodded his eyes still red. Leorio said, "Lead the say then." He said packing up his suitcase, Gon nodded. Kuripika carried Tatsu who was peacefully asleep. They started walking.

 **After They Got To Naru's House.**

She woke up...

 **Hey everyone (Well anyone who's reading) i FINALLY found what i was missing thanks to Sonyanicole THANK YOU SO MUCH. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Ps.** **I'm gonna skip to the final stage of the Hunter exam for them sorry but if i did it, it would've been SO BORING i would fall asleep writing. So Bye!.**


End file.
